


bruises

by splorchin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Leonard Snart Has Feelings, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Top Leonard Snart, leonard snart is bi, leonard snart x female reader - Freeform, leonard snart x oc, leonard snart x reader - Freeform, leonard snart/female reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splorchin/pseuds/splorchin
Summary: leonard snart meets a woman. she's strong, fierce, and is very good at giving him shit.
Relationships: Leonard Snart x Female reader, Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s), Leonard Snart/Reader
Kudos: 20





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this dreamspace fic ive been working on!! reader is technically in the mindspace of an OC but please consult my "holy reader inserts, batman!" fic to understand what i mean by this if you don't understand. 
> 
> i really said fuck capitalization in this fic due to the fact that its written on my phone and i don't have the patience to edit the whole thing.... lmao

leonard snart did not expect her. he didn’t expect her to crawl back onto the pier, sputtering, nor did he expect the firm, swift kick she landed to his head, soaking him from the neck to his navel in splatters. he’d told her to stay down. that, she did not. and little did he know, she’d keep coming. 

she was one hell of a cop. 

the ccpd had never been able to track him down before she joined the force. somehow she was able to predict his every move, to which he was most pissed about. what good’s a heist when you’re predictable as fuck?

she’d pulled her gun on him, but he shot her first, the blast of frost and frigid air propelling her backwards into the water surrounding the platform. thank god she knew how to swim, leonard had thought- she was too pretty a face to die at his hand. 

that, and he wasn’t a cop killer. not unless it was absolutely necessary. he wouldn’t be moral-less like his father, and he refused to kill for the sake of killing. lewis was an unmerciful man. len would not become anything of the sorts. 

damp rivulets of hair dripped onto her kevlar vest. it had protected her from developing cold burns at the hand of the s.t.a.r labs gun. he was thankful for that as well. 

leonard was in the middle of monologuing once again when she caught him off guard. she’d lunged forward, arm extended and fist clenched, and he dodged her. he saw _that_ coming, but not the foot that graced his skull with a deafening crack. his ears rang profusely as his baby blues glared at her from the ground. his vision was blurred. she took momentary advantage of his complete shock at that point. 

“You’re under arrest,” she’d said, and cuffed him, all while listing off his rights. she’d led him to her car, where apparently, mick had decided to hang out. 

wherever he was during this whole ordeal, he was less use to leonard than a piece of lint. at least he was there right then, to liberate him. mick held up his monstrosity of a blowtorch, grinning like a madman. which, of course, he was. 

flames licked at the two of them, and leonard took advantage of her cursing and miniature bout of hysteria to duck from her grasp and under the hot fire. little did she know, he’d pickpocketed the keys for his cuffs from her belt and currently was trying to undo these. 

the boys quickly entered the car. mick had hotwired it beforehand, just like leonard had taught him. he apparently had more talents than pyromania. the car was softly playing a rock station, and the time read half past midnight. 

“fuck.” she said softly, watching them get into her vehicle and drive off. 

len laughed to himself in triumph. another heist semi-successfully pulled through. three million dollars in priceless gems were now in his possession and about to be sold to the highest bidder. he’d never felt more of a rush than he felt now. 

that was a complete lie. every time brought him a rush. the adrenaline pumping through his veins was enough to send him into a manic state, but on brand as he was, he kept his cool. 

leonard snart was his name, professional thievery was certainly his game.


End file.
